1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Plasma Display Panel (PDP) which displays an image using a gas discharge.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus using a Plasma Display Panel (PDP) has a large screen with characteristics such as a high image quality, ultra-thin shape, light weight, and wide viewing angle. In addition, the PDP can be fabricated in simple way, and it is easy to enlarge the panel. Thus, the PDP is highlighted as a next generation flat panel display device.
PDPs can be classified into Direct Current (DC) PDPs, Alternating Current (AC) PDPs, and hybrid PDPs according to the driving method thereof. In addition, PDPs can also be classified into opposing discharge PDPs and surface discharge PDPs according to their discharge structure. AC PDPs having a three-electrode and surface discharge structure have become popular.
A three-electrode type surface discharge PDP includes a first substrate and a second substrate facing the first substrate.
On a lower surface of the first substrate, common electrodes and scan electrodes forming discharge gaps with the common electrodes are formed. The common and scan electrodes are covered by a first dielectric layer. A protective layer is formed on a lower surface of the first dielectric layer.
In addition, address electrodes are formed on an upper substrate of the second substrate so as to cross the common and scan electrodes, and the address electrodes are covered by a second dielectric layer. Barrier ribs are formed on an upper surface of the second dielectric layer to be separated by predetermined intervals from each other, in order to define discharge spaces. Phosphor layers are respectively formed in the discharge spaces, and a discharge gas is filled in the discharge spaces.
In the PDP having the above structure, plasma generated by the discharge emits ultraviolet rays in the discharge space. The ultraviolet rays excite the phosphor layer, and the excited phosphor layer emits visible rays, thus an image is displayed.
However, since the electrodes, the first dielectric layer, and the protective layer are sequentially formed from the lower portion of the first substrate, about 40% of the visible rays emitted from the phosphor layer is absorbed by the layers, thus reducing the light emission efficiency. Moreover, when the same image is displayed for a long time, charged particles of the discharge gas are ion-sputtered on the phosphor layer by the electric field, thereby causing a permanent residual image and reducing a lifespan of the PDP.